1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collision prevention system, and more particularly to a collision prevention system that includes a magnetic force generating device to automatically generate magnetic force for prevention of collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the automobile industry, active collision prevention techniques have been developed to detect surrounding conditions of a vehicle, to thereby actively protect a driver and passengers from accident. For example, collision prevention systems in some vehicles are configured to automatically decelerate the vehicle when a front car is in a detection range of a sensor of the vehicle, so as to maintain a safe distance from the front car, and to return back to a preset speed when the front car is out of the detection range. Another conventional obstacle avoidance system uses automatic steering and braking to avoid obstacles, such as a front car that suddenly stops or suddenly decelerates. Yet another conventional system automatically controls the brake and the accelerator when a possibility of collision is detected.
However, the applicant is unaware of a system designed to prevent collision with an object on a side of the vehicle, such as a safety guard or a neighboring vehicle.